


Secret Snowman 2020

by reysrose



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Moodboard collections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: A series of moodboards for my lovely recipient1) Sabina Wilson2)Elena Houghline3) Jane Kano4) Hannukah5) Christmas6) NYE7) Soulmate AU
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Good Morning Angels Secret Snowman 2019





	1. Sabina Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belatheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatheo/gifts).



Sabina Wilson: Heiress, hot mess, petty criminal, Angel


	2. Elena Houghlin

Elena Houghlin: Scientist, soft baby, kickass, Angel


	3. Jane Kano

Jane Kano: Former MI6, secret softie, Angel


	4. Hannukah

Hannukah ft. Soft Girlfriends and Wine Aunt Bosley


	5. Christmas

Merry Christmas, Boz!


	6. New Year's Eve

Otherwise known as the only night Jane willingly stays up past 10:30


	7. Soulmate AU

A red string of fate binds us together. 


End file.
